


The Christmas Tree Decorating Contest/The Night Wanda Forgave Tony

by MissObsession



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Christmas with the Avengers, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Parent Natasha Romanov, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Underage Drinking, Wanda Maximoff Angst, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissObsession/pseuds/MissObsession
Summary: Wanda and Vision are trying to enjoy a date day when they are called away for an important mission: the annual Avengers all out Christmas Tree Decorating Contest. This leads to their new relationship being discovered and Wanda deciding to turn over a new leaf with Tony. Sequel to Hot Chocolate.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	The Christmas Tree Decorating Contest/The Night Wanda Forgave Tony

**Author's Note:**

> A little later than I promised, sorry! I had to clean house as we are hosting our South African friends for the next few days. It's been snowing its ass off yesterday and today so I went with another winter/Christmas theme! Enjoy!

This was how it was supposed to be. Wanda lay beside Vision in their poorly constructed fort, watching the snow fall.

"Wanda, surely there is a more suitable location for this activity?" Vision lifted their entwined hands, admiring her dainty fingers wrapped in his own. He was still in awe of her.

"In nici un caz!(no way!)" She rolled onto her side, facing him now. "This way we can see it all!"

"And by all of it do you mean the snow or Mr. Stark's suits installing this years Christmas lights?" He smiled, leaning in and kissing her, accidentally bumping an intrical part of the support system to the fort, sending cushions toppling and blankets crashing down on them.

"Oh no!" She giggled, wiggling her torso free of the heap, "not again…" she leaned in and rekindled the kiss, until Vision broke it off.

"Wanda, if we simply moved to the living room, I could construct a much sturdier fort for us."

"No way!" She giggled, "If we move, we lose the view! Not to mention the living room is strictly off limits while Sam and Steve decorate. They take Christmas very seriously." She gestured to their current location, smack in the middle of one of the glass walkways "This is perfect!"

"If you insist." He set to work reconstructing the fort, trying a different layout this time.

"Guys, wanna move the little love fest somewhere else? Some people are trying to work here." Tony made his way down the hall, arms held out from his sides as he led a fleet of Iron Legion suits paired up in teams hoisting large fresh cut Christmas trees over their shoulders. Wanda stood up and sighed.

"I will be back when he leaves, I'm going to get more blankets." She whispered to Vision before slipping away. Tony hadn't left the compound since his arrival a few days ago, and she was working hard to be pleasant with him with the holiday season upon them.

"I apologize Mr. Stark, but Wanda has deemed this the ideal place to watch the snow storm." Vision began laying blankets over the intricately arranged pattern of various seat cushions and couch pillows.

"Of course she has!" He sighed exasperatedly, the iron legion pausing behind him. "I take it she still hates me then?" He gazed out the window, seeming unaffected.

"She just needs time. In her mind you have caused her endless pain." Vision struggled to put it into words. "She is working on it, but she has spent almost half her life blaming you for the death of her parents. That put her in the hands of abusive foster parents, which had her running away to escape being beaten, which put her on the streets to starve, and then into the hands of Strucker." Vision began to pace as he continued, "Strucker pumped her full of chemicals everyday that burned inside her veins until she passed out from the pain, waking up each day to fewer people around her because they were dying. One day she wakes up and she can read minds, the next day she can shoot red magic from her hands. Everyone is afraid of her, even herself. They make her hurt people, and when she isn't doing that she was forced to train. Most of the time that involved hurting people too. The only thing that got her through the day was her brother, and he died as a result of you bringing Ultron into the world. She also lost her Homeland, the only thing she had left." Vision paused. Tony was nodding slowly, arms crossed, still looking outside. Just outside, his gaze wasn't fixed on anything at all, as long as it wasn't Vision.

"Yeah. Leave it to me." He sighed, tearing himself away from the window. "I'm glad she decided to stop internalizing though, she needed someone." He waved his arm out, in Visions direction, then let his hand close, pointing a finger out at him. "She likes you."

"I am aware."

"Are you are capable of properly reciprocating? She's probably not the best girl to spurn."

"I don't see how that is your business"

"Well, I mean Pepper wanted me to talk to you about it. I know we just had that little soiree the other day, but if you two are becoming a thing I should mention sex can't fix everything… God, I don't even want to think of you two doing it," he ran a hand through his hair. "Just don't piss her off." He started to walk away, Iron Legion in tow.

"Please make sure all these cushions get back to their respective chairs and couches, or you will give the maid a heart attack."

"Of course sir." He waited for Tony to round the corner before crawling into the fort. He sat and watched the snow turn to mush, and mentally reached out to Wanda, feeling her nearby, telling her it was safe to return.

When she reappeared, she had 2 mugs of hot chocolate. "I changed my mind, we have plenty of blankets but we didn't have anything to drink!"

"A good idea, seeing as I never got to try my hot chocolate before!" Vision lifted the blanket that covered the entrance to the fort and took the mugs as Wanda crawled in and kissed his cheek. "Mr. Stark requested that we return the cushions to the proper places when we are done, he is worried about the cardiovascular health of the maid if we choose to leave them here."

"The hall is covered in pine needles, and he's worried about a couple of couch cushions?" She sipped her cocoa and rolled her eyes. "That's Stark for you."

"Romanoff, Banner! Time to stop playing hide the zucchini and get your asses to the living room!" Tony's voice rang out over the intercom. "Vision, I hope you and Wanda put those couch cushions away like I asked because I need you both front and center in the living room too, pronto. Official Avengers business, very serious stuff."  
They both shot out of the fort, and began flying towards the living room. Of course they would have to go out on a mission right now, when they get the tiniest bit domestic something always happens. Rounding the corner, they landed, and rushed in.

Tony turned around and smiled, a glass of very heavily spiked eggnog in his hand. "That was fast!"

Vision stepped forward, urgency on his face. "How soon do we need to be prepared to leave?"

"Leave? Nobody's going anywhere!" Bruce and Natasha walked in, wearing matching christmas shirts, and Tony smiled. "It's time for the yearly Christmas tree competition! Steve, do you want to tell these newbies how it's done or what?!" He downed the rest of his glass of eggnog and headed straight toward the pitcher for more.

Steve stepped forward, looking very serious.

"Every year The Avengers go head-to-head in decorating a Christmas tree, in teams of two." He gestured behind him at the already formed teams. Tony and Rhodes, Bruce and Natasha, leaving Steve and Sam a team. "You two are our last team! It's a good thing the Avengers tend to grow in pairs."

"Tell them the rules, let's get this ball rolling!" Tony shouted, slurring a little. Steve made his way to the trees, all lined against the wall of windows.

"Lată, omul de fier. Beat la 4.(Behold, The Iron Man. Drunk by 4.)" Wanda rested her head on Visions shoulder. Natasha wove through the couches and leaning boxes of ornaments stacked throughout the room, 2 glasses of Starks eggnog in hand.

"Aici Wanda, am sentimentul că vei avea nevoie de asta.(here Wanda, I have a feeling you are going to need this)" she handed a glass to Wanda, then lightly clinked her own against it.

"Natasha, Wanda is underage." Vision interjected, and Steve turned around.

"Nat, we don't supply alcohol to minors." He scolded. Wanda blushed, and handed the glass back to Natasha.

"Oh come on you two, first of all she wouldn't be underage if she was in Sokovia, and also why is she allowed to risk her life fighting against robots and getting shot at by hydra agents but not allowed to drink? One of those sounds like it has more permanent repercussions than the other." She handed the glass back to Wanda, and bumped her hand to lift to the glass towards her mouth. "Bea, deci nu-l omori pe Stark(drink, so you don't kill Stark)."  
Wanda took a drink, and Natasha tipped the glass further with a finger, making Wanda drink more, and more. She could have stopped her if she wanted, but Natasha was right, she needed it if she was going to survive the night with Stark.

"God Natasha, you're gonna make her sick, come on!" Bruce gently cried out across the room as everyone stared at the girls, Wanda's face growing flushed as she chugged to keep up with Natashas ever lifting finger, sending the drink into her mouth at a nearly punishing pace.

The glass was almost empty when Nat let her up for air, seeming satisfied. "Acolo, mulțumesc-mi mai târziu sis( there, thank me later sis)" she winked and walked back to stand with Bruce.

Tony began to slow clap, clearly impressed with Wanda. Vision touched Wanda's shoulder lightly, seeming worried. She linked their minds and assured him of her silent consent of accepting and chugging nearly an entire glass of eggnog. He decided the decision was questionable, but if it made her feel at ease around Stark he was all for it.  
Steve cleared his throat, trying to ignore the exchange between Wanda and Natasha.

"Okay, on my go you will grab decorations of your choice with your teammate and run back to a tree to begin decorating. Others will try and prevent you from decorating, with UNHARMFUL stealth attacks. Stark, Widow, I'm looking at you two. No electronic pulses, no widow bites! This won't be any fun if someone ends up in the Med Ward." The other teams around them were whispering, seemingly coming up with a game plan. Steve continued on, "as new rule this year we are going to ask that nothing, and no one, is levitated, that's an unfair advantage! Everyone needs to stay firmly on the ground and all decorations must be placed by hand!"

“Yeah yeah Steve lets go!” Tony set his third emptied glass of eggnog aside and clapped his hands together. Steve sighed.

“One last thing. Just because your tree is decorated doesn't make it done. You need to have lights, ornaments, garland, and a topper to consider the tree decorated. Then you need to get the tree skirt around the bottom, and your tree plugged in. The first team to get lights turned on with the tree skirt on their tree wins! Everyone got it ?”

Silent nods confirmed general consensus all around. “Okay then, on my mark.” Wanda glanced around at the other Avengers, they were taking this very seriously, crouched in ready positions to spring forward at boxes of ornaments and garland and lights as if they were enemy supply packs filled with intel.

“GO!” Steve shouted, and mayhem unfolded. Natasha sideswiped Tony and Steve in one move as Bruce grabbed several boxes of lights and colored garland, making his way toward the trees. Steve grabbed Natasha's leg and held her down as Sam intercepted Bruce, stealing the supplies he had gathered. Wanda pulled Vision down and they ducked, just in time to dodge Rhodey throwing a couch pillow at them.

“How are you gonna win if you stand there staring!” he teased, before Natasha knocked him down and pinned him under her foot. Wanda looked at Vision, and linked their minds. They began to move in unison, an unspoken plan developing in their minds, bouncing ideas off each other until a final draft was created. Vision sprang forward toward Tony, who shrieked and let his watch unfurl a makeshift repulsor mechanism, firing a harmless pulse at Vision. He adjusted his density and let it pass through him, so it hit Sam instead, knocking him over onto the coffee table, which cracked in half from the impact.

“Hey Tony is cheating!” Sam groaned, standing up from the pieces of the coffee table. Vision used the time provided by the distraction to peacefully gather lights and garland.

“Rules are made to be broken, don’t be a baby.” Natasha slid by, stunning an unsuspecting Steve with her widow bites, which she had thoughtfully turned to their lowest power setting.

“Damn it!” Steve rubbed the back of his neck where she had zapped him, “Every year with you two! Every year!”

“You kiss your mother with that mouth Steve?” Rhodes teased as he began wrapping his and Tony's tree in lights, Tony behind him in a defensive position. Seeing as everyone else was cheating, Wanda let her red mist loose, snagging the only 3 cases of ornaments left that hadn’t been trampled.

“Now Wanda is cheating, look what you’ve done!” Sam cried out, “Making her drink, teaching her it's okay to cheat in the Christmas tree competition, whats next?”

“Me kicking your ass at decorating this tree!” she smiled as she let the boxes settle on the ground beside her. Maybe it was the eggnog talking but Wanda was having fun now, and their mental link told her Vision was enjoying himself too. He had dutifully wrapped the tree in lights and garland at a dizzying speed, and she poked the thought into his mind that she had been admiring his ass, and he spun around, looking pleasantly flushed.

“Wanda, we must keep our collective mind on the task at hand.” She took several ornaments from the box and began handing them to him, and he strategically placed them on the tree.

At this point, it was a race to the finish. Everyone had abandoned roughhousing and instead made themselves busy decorating. Natasha was on Bruce's shoulders as he added ornaments and she gracefully stuck the star on top of the tree. Tony and Rhodes were much less far along, and thanks to Tony's drunken antics they only had a dozen ornaments for their 10 ft tree. Sam and Steve were very focused, meticulously hanging icicle ornaments across the tree.  
Wanda handed Vision the last ornament, he placed it, and she used her powers to sweep the tree skirt off the couch. Natasha noticed in her peripheral vision and yelled out, lunging to try to grab the skirt, but Wanda lifted it up, out of her reach. Vision levitated up, grabbing the fabric from the red cloud, and tucking it under the tree, reaching behind and slipping the plug into an outlet. Sam sighed and lay down on the floor, exhausted.

“Does it count?!” he asked weakly. Cap stood back and looked at their tree. Among the lights and shimmering garland were dozens of round ball ornaments of varying colors, as well as ornaments portraying each member of the team, and their topper was the well known Avengers “A”.

“Yeah.” he smiled, arms folded across his chest. “Yeah, it does.” Everyone finished decorating, and fell in line, gazing at their now finished trees. First was Wanda and Visions, the winner in the initial competition. Then was Sam and Steve's, white lights and red garland to start, then decked out in red, white, and blue ornaments, with Sams touch of glass icicles and adorned with a silver star on top. It was awarded “most patriotic”. Third was Tony and Rhodey's tree, which was slightly lopsided now. Only half the lights were working, and 12 ornaments really weren’t enough to fill the front side of the massive tree. They did however, have the most garland in a desperate attempt to distract from the lack of ornaments. They were reluctantly awarded an “A for effort and ingenuity” as Tony had jammed an extra arc reactor on the top branch, acting as their topper. Last was Bruce and Natasha's tree. It was the most elegant for sure, the black and red ornaments glimmering in the white lights and snowflake garland. Their topper was a massive white star, bending the top of the tree with its weight but still perfectly balanced. They were awarded “most striking”.

  
“I’ll go get the sweaters!” Nat excitedly shouted once they were finished awarding everyone's trees, she had fully embraced the festive spirit at this point. She leapt over boxes of broken ornaments with ease, “Someone really should start cleaning this up!” Wanda downed the last of her glass of eggnog, and engulfed the mess in a cloud of red, boxes and plastic and tiny shards of ornaments hovering in the air.

“Someone want to get trash bags?” she laughed, and Bruce nodded, making his way to the kitchen, coming back with a roll of large bags. Everyone held one open, and Wanda sorted and divided the trash until it was all packed away. Nat skipped gleefully into the room, ugly sweaters in her arms.

“Vision, Wanda, as the winners of this years Christmas tree decorating contest, you have to wear these ugly sweaters for the rest of the night!” she tossed them out, and Vision caught them, handing one to Wanda.

“What makes an ugly sweater ugly?” he lifted his sweater and looked at it, and Wanda gasped and laughed as she saw it, hastily putting hers on and taking a second glass of Stark's boozy eggnog from Nat. Vision followed her lead, and she burst out laughing again. His sweater made him look like he was a busty woman in a tiny Santa bikini top, covered in Christmas related tattoos. He looked at her, seeming mildly frightened and confused by the nature of their attire, as her sweater made her look like a topless overweight man sporting matching tattoos. He was so innocent, so adorable. Wanda gulped down her drink, and drunkenly kissed a very confused Vision rather passionately.

“WHOOP! THERE IT IS!!!!” Natasha screamed excitedly, clapping her hands over her mouth. Wanda and Vision broke it off, and Wanda realized her mistake. Sam ran over and high fived Nat, and Cap through down a bag of trash.

“Told you.” Tony pointed drunkenly around the room, looking at everyone individually and bragging. “I told you, and you, and you. I told all of you.” He made his way across the room and hugged Wanda, “Take care of my baby boy little witch.” Wanda froze in disgust, and he let go and passed out on the couch.

“I dunno Nat, this seems like a pretty serious repercussion of underage drinking.” Steve was staring at Wanda and Vision.

“Steve, would you rather it be a secret we have to find out about in the field?” Natasha pushed back.

“So how long has this been going on then? How long was this going to be a secret for?” Steve was visibly upset. “Guys, how are we supposed to be a team if you can’t be honest with us?”

“3 days.” Wanda muttered. “It’s been 3 days.” she felt hot suddenly, and dizzy.

“Perhaps I can answer your questions later, I believe I should escort Wanda to bed.” Vision held Wanda, supporting her while she regained her balance.

“Not a chance!” Steve began to raise his voice. “Natasha, you take her!” Wanda felt tears begin to form in her eyes as she clung to Vision.

“Haide dragă(come on darling).” Natasha lay her hand lightly on Wanda's shoulder, pulling her off Vision.

“Nu am vrut asta(I didn’t want this).” Wanda sniffled, crying into Natasha's arms as she lead her away, toward her room, and she wondered why she couldn’t ever manage to hold on to anything good for long.

When the girls rounded the corner, Bruce spoke up. “Vision, what is going on?”

“Wanda and I entered into an undefined relationship roughly 63 hours ago after she kissed me in the hall, and I kissed her back.” he replied confidently, and Steve shook his head.

“What does that even mean?”

Vision considered the question, then answered. “It means Wanda and I have grown close enough to want to enter into an intimate relationship with each other, and will be frequently be doing things such as spending time together and engaging in various activities such as enjoying movies and dining out alone.” Sam and Rhodes sat down on the couch, watching the showdown.

“Vision, forgive me for asking, but do you have the capacity to have a relationship like this?” Bruce stepped forward, in shock.

“I didn’t believe so myself, but after several months of spending my time with Wanda I was led to believe I was malfunctioning in her presence, but my research always came up short. I came to her with my analysis that I would no longer be able to spend time with her due to my systems failing and she showed me it was love. She explained her symptoms in my presence, which aligned with my reactions to hers. The science all points to yes.”

“All those system scans” Bruce chuckled, “You had me and Tony pouring over data to find a bug in your system and it was love.”

“That is correct.” Vision nodded, and turned to Steve. “I will not hurt her, Captain.”

Steve rubbed his hands down his face, and sighed. “Alright.”

Down the hall, Wanda was still lightly sobbing, her head resting on Natasha's chest as they lay in bed.

“I’m sorry.” the Widow whispered, staring up at the ceiling and smoothing Wanda's hair out. “I didn’t mean for all that to happen.”

Wanda looked up at her, and sighed “I just wanted something good for once.” That only made Natasha feel worse.

“You know, I’ve spent all this time rooting for you guys, and teasing you just because your reactions were cute as you denied your very obvious feelings. And now that you guys finally decided to get together, I got you drunk and ruined it.”

“You didn’t ruin it.” Vision phased through the wall, and scooped Wanda up from Natasha and into his arms, wiping her tear streaked cheeks. “The team was just concerned.”

Natasha got up from the bed, watching Vision swipe tears off Wanda's face with his thumb. The way he looked at her made Nat woozy, he would do anything for her. She made her leave, and ran into Bruce at the end of the hall.

“What do you make of that”? He gestured down the hall, towards Wanda's room. “Of them, do you really think Vision is capable of love, real love?”

She kissed him, and nodded as she pulled back. “Yes, yes I do.”

Outside, Pepper had arrived, come to spend the snowstorm with Tony at the compound. As she made her way towards the living room, she came across Wanda and Visions abandoned fort in the hallway. She lifted the blanket covering the entrance and smiled at the cold mugs of hot chocolate sitting inside, carrying them with her.

“What's up with the pillow fort in the hallway guys, I thought Clint and Laura decided they and the kids were staying home?”

“Oh, Damn it.” Tony sat up from the couch, hand on his head as he sobered up, “I told Vision to clean that up!”

"Vision?” There was surprise in Peppers voice, that was the last person she would have pegged a pillow fort on.

“Yeah, he and Wanda were having a pillow fort cutsey date in the hallway before we did the trees.” Pepper did a double take at the trees, sighing when she saw what she could tell without instruction was Tony's.

“Well, it looks like you interrupted them before they could have their hot chocolate.” she dumped the mugs in the sink and looked at the broken coffee table in confusion.

“What happened to the coffee table?”

“Tony cheated.” Sam said sullenly, flipping through the guide on the tv.

“What's with the bummer mood guys!?” Pepper leaned on the counter, looking out over everyone.

“Cap flipped his lid at Wanda and Vision when he found out they were dating.” Rhodey looked back over the edge of the couch, “Tried to separate them, it was a whole big thing.”

“What..” Pepper gasped, “Guys! Come on!” everyone turned back to the tv, and Tony shrugged. “Tony Stark!” Pepper cried out, “Get in the kitchen now!”

Back in Wanda's room, Vision had tucked them into her bed, and turned on Home Alone, pulling back the curtains so they could see the snow falling, illuminated by the Christmas lights framing the window. She was snuggled up in his arms and he was playing with her hair gently, soothing her. A light knock at the door claimed his attention, and he kissed her forehead before getting up to open it. There was no one there, but there was a tray with two mugs of steaming hot chocolate sitting on the ground, with a note. Vision smiled, and carried the tray into her room, closing the door with his foot. He set the tray on the bed beside Wanda, and she managed to smile at the note tucked under the mugs as Vision settled back into bed. She picked it up and read it again:

“Sorry about Cap, you guys are perfect for each other. Take care of my baby boy little witch.

-T.S.”


End file.
